Gracie Haddock
by Little Nightfury17
Summary: Gracie Henderson lives a normal viking life on the island of Fagr. But Gracie's world is soon turned upside down when she learns that it isn't her real home. Now she must fight to save Berk from the worst invasion it's ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm sorry, this is super sort. But it is for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1: Mystery Night<strong>

Rain crashed down from a black, thundering sky. The sea raged with fury. Threatening to sink anybody foolish enough to be outside. A shadow shot through the dense air. It was a Deadly Nadder. Its rider wore a hoodie over their head. A small item was held by their left arm. The mighty wind threw the vikings hair in every direction. The dragon rider squinted her eyes. The salty rain hit her face.

They breathed in hard. Barely able to catch her breath. She clunged to the item in her arm tightly. A tear ran down her face. The Nadder soon came upon an island. When they landed the viking slid off and rushed towards the village that almost blended into the darkness.

The viking slipped into the village and looked around. She ran up to a wooden house. The viking looked at the item she held. She started to cry again. She didn't want to leave it. But, forcing herself she laid the item in front of the large door that towered above her and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Gracie Henderson

**Ch.2; Gracie Haddock**

The sun shined brightly over a small village. A sheep trotted around frantically trying to escape as it was being pursued. It cried out, warning other sheeps to stay hidden. It almost made it to cover when suddenly it was yanked up into the air.

Claws gripped the white wool. The sheep hated this sport so much. Dragon races. The Monstrous Nightmare that held the smaller animal flew quickly above roofs of the houses. Its green scales reflected the sunlight that beat down on it. Sixteen-year-old Agni Alfr, the dragons rider, looked ahead to the platform that he was about to pass. He blew a kiss. The receiver rolled her eyes and huffed.

Suddenly Agni and his dragon Flambo, the Nightmare, felt themselves get yanked down. Then they were thrown backwards and spun in a circle. Flambo corrected himself. Agni saw that fourteen-year-old Gend Solveig with her pink Gronckle, Flower, flying ahead with the sheep.

Gend looked back at Agni, her long black hair danced in the wind. She grinned," Good job girl," she praised her dragon. The Gronckle smiled. Gend's chubby body sat awkwardly in the saddle as Flower dropped the sheep into their basket.

The crowd roared with cheers. Their heavy-set chief, Alrek Henderson, shouted with glee," Yay!" His seventeen-year-old daughter, who sat next to him, covered her ears.

"Ugh, so you have to be so loud?" she asked above the noise.

"Alrek looked at her," Aww come on Gracie, it's fun!" He rose from his chair and cheered again.

"Oh yea, flying lizards running around scaring our sheep to death," Gracie said with sarcasm. She sank farther into her large chair and fiddled with her auburn hair. Her father shook his head. Then he cheered loudly again. Gracie covered her ears. HE was so loud. Gracie groaned and blew away the blond streak of hair that was in her eyes. Nobody knew why that blond streak was there. It made her different. As if she wasn't already. Gracie doesn't have a dragon. She always said that she doesn't get them.

"I think it's time," Helena, Alrek's wife, suggested.

"I think so too," he agreed. Alrek waved his paw in the air," Last lap!" The sounds of might horns echoed throughout the village. But Gracie heard another sound. A Deadly Nadder. And that could only mean one thing. She inched out of her chair just as a snowy white Nadder, Stormtwister, flew past. Then she saw him, Vig At-Laga (or just Lag for the last name). He was the most popular boy on the island. And the best dragon rider too. Gracie loved how he was only one year older than her.

His golden blond hair tried to cover his eyes. But it didn't bother took a quick glance at Gracie as he passed. She recoiled into her chair blushing. The black sheep flew into the air, ready to be caught. Or more likely it wanted to be on the ground. Stormtwister threw his back legs forward. He closed in and...Bam! The Nadder went spinning as Flower and Gend flew off with the sheep. "Ugh no!" Gracie gripped the edge of her armrests. She was never a sports person. But any sport Vig entered, she wanted him to win.

Alrek saw eyed his daughter," That Lag boy would make you a good boyfriend eh?" Gracie folded her arms and sank into the chair again. Gend held onto the sheep with all her might. But then Agni came up from behind and snatched it from her. Those two fought over the sheep. Tugging the poor thing back and forth. Then the sheep was pulled from them. They looked ahead and saw Alva and Brand Calder flying away on their blue Zippleback named Just and Kidding (or J&K for short). But just like every set of twins they began to fuss over the sheep. All the fussing slowed their dragon down. And Stormtwister gained ground. Unfortunately, Flambo and Flower had grown to tired to catch up. vig stood up on his dragon. Then he ran across the Zippeback and snagged the sheep from them. He jumped onto his dragon and threw the sheep into his basket. Winning the race.

"Yay! Woo-hoo!" Gracie quickly threw her hands into the air. But quickly withdrew into her seat. Embarrassed by her outburst. As Stormtwister took his rider around for a victory lap Gracie stared at Vig lovingly.


End file.
